Crimson
by Deadpool-kun
Summary: Until death do us part.
1. Chapter 1

Got exams next week, but here I am, publishing a story. Anyway, yes, I know, the summary sucks. But, let's forget it, 'kay? So, basically, gotta warn you guys. This is a MA-rated story; packed with sex, (probably) rape, blood, violence, or anything bad stuff you could think of. And beware of grammatical errors and simple language, coz' English is not my native language.

**Note: **AU! Set during Edo era.

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

_'It occurred few years ago. When I was still caged by my master, and he, Kagami Taiga,_ _was still my maiko. Yes, we were both geisha. However, it was nothing but a camouflage for prostitutions. Chained by debts, we had no way out. Until there was a man, who changed everything entirely…'_

…

The sky was cranberry reds. Crows cawed loudly in the distance. The small _pleasure _room was flooded with weak evening light.

But it didn't stop them.

Not even a slightest.

Their bodies heaved in a messy tangle of sweaty limbs and catching gasps. A moan escaped Kagami's bruised lips. His legs wrapped tight around the plump shoulders. His stomach flip-flopped as his perverted customer pushed deeper.

Kagami whimpered. But he never cracked open his eyes.

A 'tch' sound was heard. His customer suddenly strangled him. Kagami choked on his own saliva.

"Open your fucking eyes," he spluttered with indignation.

Kagami shook his head. The grip tightened.

Desperate for oxygen, Kagami begrudgingly wrenched open his eyes.

The man was fat with a shaved head but heavy stubble everywhere else. His crooked teeth were showing when he grinned wickedly. His pale skin moved in ripples as he thrust into Kagami, sweat oozing out of his skin like waterfalls. Drool dripped down his mouth, making a sickening puddle of thick saliva on Kagami's abs.

Kagami felt sick at the features presented before his crimson orbs. _'Perverted pig,'_ he thought to himself.

His thought was cut off when the fat man hit his prostrate. Kagami arched his back in response. His customer grinned again and abused his prostrate over and over again. Kagami let out a silent scream. _'Fuck him, fuck his dick!'_

Kagami's hand roamed around for his neglected dick, but the man pinned them down above his head. He hissed in pain.

The fat man kept pounding and pounding into him, drinking in Kagami's moans. Fat slapped against skin. Kagami squeezed himself around the fat man, desperately to get some friction on his dick, and the grip on his neck grew stronger. _'Dammit, is he trying to kill me?!'_

"Fu…ck..!" Kagami hissed from behind his teeth. He lifted his hips higher. Saliva dribbled across his bottom lip. Red-black fringes glued down to Kagami's forehead.

One last motion, Kagami bit his bottom lip until it drew blood and a wave of orgasm swept through his body down to his spine, all the way to his toes, bringing his customer along.

Kagami slumped back on the tatami, breathing raggedly. His bare chest glistened with sweats and semen. Coldness settled on his heart, weighing it down.

But, he managed a steady face.

However, his perverted customer could care less at all. He didn't even spare as much as glance when he pulled out. A loud thud echoed through the small room when he sprung to his feet. His fat heaved up and down as he waddled to pick up his black hakama.

Throwing some gold coins to Kagami, he smirked and left the room.

Kagami could only lie helplessly on the floor, staring at the gold coins as the sticky semen began to cake up on his muscular body.

He felt disgusting at himself.

-x-x-x-

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh~"

A rude yawn escaped a tanned male as he cut down a side street of Asakusa province, his midnight hakama blown back with the late evening wind.

Several threw glances over their shoulders at him, but quickly averted their gaze when they saw a sheathed sword attached to his hips.

It was Honjo Masamune, the sharpest and finest sword ever made by the legendary blacksmith, Masamune. It was perfectly balanced and aligned that it split light, but didn't needlessly cut that which was innocent and undeserving.

They gulped nervous down their throats.

If the sword was Honjo Masamune, then the person must be… their eyes discreetly trailed up his sculptured face. And soon, they turned pale and dropped their head in fear.

How did they not recognize him much earlier?

Yes, the tanned male was Aomine Daiki, one of the direct vassals of Akashi family. And the head of Akashi family, Akashi Seijurou was appointed as the Daimyo, who ruled the province.

They began to scuttle off, head sinking between shoulders like frightened animals.

Aomine, who'd been witnessing them scurrying away, rubbed his stiff neck.

Other samurai might have smiled triumphantly at being feared by commoners. But Aomine was rather pissed off.

Sure his name was widely known around the country. Every human soul knew his reputation as one of the best samurai in the world.

But, it doesn't mean they had to glue their eyes down the earth every time he walked past them.

He wasn't a ghost to be feared, goddammit!

Walking down the street, Aomine shifted to side to dodge a group of children running past him. One of them accidently kicked a can in his direction, which Aomine successfully caught it and threw over his shoulder, straight into a bin with impressive precision. The children went into a chorus of approval and whistled.

"Hey, teach me how you do that!" one of them cheered.

"You're a hundred years too early to learn anything from me, brat," he wore his signature smirk, but his tone was light, indicating no hint of arrogance.

"Boo, stingy~!" nonetheless, the kid laughed happily and turned to his friends.

Aomine watched as they scattered around the street, frolicking freely without fretting over status and power. Honestly, Aomine was envious of their joy faces. He had never had chances to play like a kid was supposed to be.

Right after his parents' death, Honjo Masamune was passed down to him and his uncle, Imayoshi Shouichi gladly had taken the opportunity to raise him and have an utter control over his life, from his meals to his curfew to his love life. Before Aomine knew it, he was already dancing on the palm of Imayoshi-san's hand.

And it irked him so much.

He hated to be controlled.

He hated to be caged.

_'Fuck this shit!'_

However, how much as Aomine wanted to rebel, the contract with Akashi family had chained him down. Whether he liked it or not, he had to embrace his fate.

Letting his legs carry him aimlessly, Aomine's nose almost made friends with a huge wooden fence. He blinked for few times._ 'That was close,'_ he heaved a sigh of relief when he finally registered it in his mind. Aomine tilted his head, knitting his brows in confusion. He walked along the street, trying to peer inside.

Fortunately, he found a small hole just enough for him to take a peek.

With a very limited vision, Aomine managed to make out a shape of human figure sitting by the window. He couldn't see the face or anything, but _'wow!' _it was the hair that caught Aomine's attention—crimson-black layered hair. _'Like blood!'_

Aomine backed away a little, scanning his surroundings. _'Uh huh, I can't climb up. That's too troublesome.'_

His fingers trailed along the fence until he got to the front gate. It was a huge, well-carved gate with a board on the top of it. There was written 'Geisha House.' Aomine raised a brow. _'So, she's a geisha?' _Aomine shrugged at the thought. _'Just checking~'_

And he breezed into the house.

-x-x-x-

Kagami sat by the window, watching the horizon.

The sky changed from cranberry reds to deep navy blue.

He had always liked navy blue. It soothed his cluttered heart and brought peace upon him. Kagami wished his hair were blue instead of red.

He hated his crimson hair. People loved to stereotype him as 'the feisty redhead'.

Especially his perverted customers.

They loved his service for his brutality and harshness. They loved his muscular body that usually sheathed in a bright scarlet long loose kimono. And they loved the protest Kagami put up while thrusting into him mercilessly.

It was so erotic, they said.

_'Erotic? Fuck that! It hurts, idiot!'_

He let out an exasperated sigh. Every single man he met only interested in fucking him senseless, wanting to experience something that they claimed their wives couldn't provide or let off some steam. There were no such things as love or gentle.

Just fuck and leave some money behind.

Kagami honestly didn't remember how he ended up in geisha world. All he could remember was Himuro and Alex weren't there with him anymore. And there stood a man with a black jet hair, smirking down at him.

His chains had rattled loudly when Kagami was pushed forward by an old haggard man.

The black haired man had run his thumb along Kagami's face and introduced himself as Hanamiya Makoto, his new master.

One thought had come across his mind; he wasn't going to like this man.

Kagami had been right.

Days after the trade, Kagami was brought to the geisha house and trained to be one under the okiya's care. Hanamiya had told him the training was very expensive, and his debt must be repaid to him with the earnings he makes. It may continue after he becomes a full-fledged geisha and only when his debts are settled is he permitted to move out to live and work independently.

However, Kagami doubted he'd ever regain his freedom again. As long as Hanamiya was still breathing, he'd stay in this filthy world.

Probably, forever.

"Kagami-kun," a soft masculine voice called out. "You have a customer."

The wooden door was slid open, revealing a pale skinned male with petit bodied in a very fine melting blue kimono.

He was Kuroko Tetsuya, few years older than himself. He was Kagami's okiya (trainer) and the only person in this world, in whom Kagami confided and trusted.

Strands of silken light blue hair swayed when he strutted over to Kagami's place. Every small movement he made was like a dance in Kagami's red orbs. They were smooth and light.

Similar to Kagami's fate, Kuroko was thrown into this world few years earlier than Kagami. He had undergone the similar ordeal, hence Hanamiya had chosen him to train Kagami. Sometimes, he'd feel guilty and claim he was supposed to be in Kagami's place, not him.

Of course, Kagami would just shrug it off.

"How are you, Kagami-kun?" he gently asked.

"Fine," Kagami put on his signature grin, but no mirth in his voice.

However, Kuroko, being an observant, could decipher the pain his maiko hid behind his idiotic smile. Kuroko's fingers travelled up to Kagami's neck. It had bruised badly. Despite of the blank expression he wearing, Kagami could tell he was upset from his tensed shoulders.

"They hurt you again," the slight changes in Kuroko's tone convinced Kagami he was truly, truly upset.

"Gotten used to it."

"Too bad you're stuck here," Kuroko got on his feet and walked up to his wardrobe. "You could've become a great samurai."

"At least I've gotta meet you."

"Too sappy, Kagami-kun. Very unlikely you," Kuroko threw a monochrome silken red kimono with lilies embroidery to Kagami. He put on the garments, and Kuroko helped with the obi. Kuroko pulled back the collar, revealing the nape of his neck, much to Kagami's chagrin.

"Endure with it, Kagami-kun," and a grunt was his only response.

Kuroko adjusted Kagami's kimono again, and patted his shoulders. "You're ready," Kuroko breathed. He took a few steps backward to provide Kagami some spaces to get up. "Come," he gestured to the door.

Taking a deep breath, they headed over to the pleasure room, in which Kagami's customer was waiting. The hallway was already dark, only to be illuminated by faint lights. Kagami stole a sidelong glance at the other pleasure rooms. Bright yellow lights filtered dustily through the door that made of paper squares glued on a wood lattice. Some rooms were filled up with laughter, while some…

Kagami refused to think about it.

And they reached their destination. Kuroko sat up before the door to show his respect for the customer, and Kagami followed suit.

Kagami could see Kuroko's fingers trembling on the sliding door. He knew, deep down, his okiya hated to do this, escorting him to customers. Kuroko had a kind heart, after all. With a gentle condescending pat on the light blue haired male's shoulder, he whispered. "I'll be fine."

Kuroko's shoulder relaxed. It was a subtle reaction, but it was enough for Kagami.

One small push, a ray of yellow light spilled onto his face. Kagami quickly dropped his head low, as a respect and sign of submission to his customer.

For few hours, he belonged to his customer.

More light flooded onto his whole being as the door was wrenched open. He could hear rustle sounds, and a shadow before him disappeared. His heart was beating furiously when Kuroko's soft voice presented him to his customer. His stomach churned once his ears caught deep voice responding to Kuroko's announcement.

_'Shit… I hope this one is much better than others. My ass still hurts, dammit!'_

"You may raise your head," said Kuroko softly.

As he was told to, Kagami slowly brought his head up. And he was startled when navy blue came into his sight. His favorite color. Recovering from the shock, his eyes cascaded down to the tanned face and clashed with a pair of sharp midnight eyes.

Time seemed to stop.

So did his heart.

Until the deep voice cut through the atmosphere. "What? You're actually a dude?!"


	2. Chapter 2

You guys made me so happy that I think I could fly straight to heaven! Reviews, favorites, followers, I treasure them. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And back to our main bussiness, before proceeds, gotta warn you guys about poor grammar and the usage of simple language, coz' English is not my native language. (I even rubbish my mother tongue, so?)

**Note: **AU! Set during Edo era. (should've gone for Meiji era instead, much easier. But... meh~)

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

Something shifted in the air between them.

Kagami could feel it.

And the intense magnetism the tanned male exuded grew in strength, becoming a near-tangible impression of vibrant and unrelenting power. Kagami felt restless and his heart stopped.

However…

"What? You're actually a dude?!"

Upon hearing the question, Kagami's heart leapt back to life.

He threw his customer a quizzical look, complete with a curious quirk of his odd brows.

Kagami watched as his customer rubbed his forehead in regret, his midnight hakama rustling, and mumbled under his breath. "…shit, I really thought you're a sexy chick. Turns out you're a fucking dude. Can't believe I've just wasted my money. Wait, Satsuki told me to buy something with that money. Dammit… she is gonna yell at me. How am I supposed to tell—"

Feeling exasperated, Kagami butted in his rambling. "Oh, I am truly, truly sorry for being born as a guy, and that being said, sorry for even making you waste your money," though there was no regret behind them.

His customer's attention shifted back to him. The glare from the deep navy orbs sent chills down Kagami's spine, but he harbored it with a stern look.

His customer gave out a sigh and slid one arm into his hakama. "Well, since I've paid you, might as well enjoy it."

"You're quick to recover," replied Kagami defiantly as he entered the filthy room, maintaining his demeanor as a geisha.

Or at least, _trying _to.

Kagami, for some unknown reasons, couldn't stand with the attitude his customer displayed. The smirk, the body language, even his tone ticked Kagami off.

_'Spoiled brat,'_ he mentally cussed his customer.

Though, he couldn't deny his customer was quite something as his crimson eyes slid all over his body. Kagami raised his line of sight to the navy irises. And _'shit'_, hit by the exquisite color—his favorite color, no less, Kagami could only stare, losing himself into the beautiful eyes.

A cough from Kuroko wrenched him back to reality.

Kagami totally had forgotten his okiya was still there. Kuroko had a weak presence, and he forgot about that too. From the surprise look his customer was wearing, Kagami figured Kuroko's invisibility had worked on him as well.

Kuroko bowed a little, and slid the door closed behind him after giving his maiko a small smile. Kagami took a deep breath, clutching the smile like a charm.

"I'm just making the best of my money," his customer began as his blue eyes drifted over to a cup resting on the table. "I'm not the type who loves to complain a lot."

The supreme arrogance in his tone dismayed Kagami. Nonetheless, Kagami folded his legs under him in the usual way and poured sake into the cup like a geisha he was. However, Kagami couldn't help _faintly_ mocking him. "How strange. Many brats I've met in my whole life love to _share_ their problems with their fathers."

His customer smirked.

"Especially brats like you," Kagami's eyes narrowed on him.

Now, his customer snickered. "Congratulations," he held up the cup. "You've just found a new type of brats," he gulped down the sake in a single breath.

Kagami almost—_almost—_snorted.

"Or maybe I just don't have one to share with," a faint 'thunk' of cup resounded through the small room as his customer brought his gaze along the cup down the table. The lantern flames danced as dark shadow briefly played on his tanned features before the face smirking up at him again.

_'Was it me, or he looked so hurt just now?'_

"Enough about me," said his customer. "Entertain me instead," Kagami flinched a little at the request. Seriously, he'd already had enough with this dirty job.

However, his customer must've seen his subtle reaction. "No worries. Ain't planning on fucking you, I'm into big boobs," then, his brow arched. "Plus, I don't think you wanna service me after what the last customer has done to you."

Kagami's fingers absently crept up his bruised neck. _'So he noticed it even in dimmed lights. Sharp eyes.'_ He zeroed on in his customer. "So?" _'It's not your business, right?'_ however, the latter went unsaid.

"Just being concerned. Now, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your name."

Kagami was silent at first. "…Kagami."

"Just 'Kagami'?"

"… Kagami Taiga."

"Taiga?" his customer reiterated as his lips began to twitch in amusement. "Like Taiga… _tora_?"

"And what's that to you?" again, anger roused in Kagami's tone.

"Can you mew?" a smirk tugged onto the corner of his lips.

"Huh?"

"How about purr?"

"What the…" when the word finally sunk in, Kagami thumped the table furiously. Cups clanked loudly. The flames whipped side to side from the impact. "If you're here just to make fun of my name, then GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUTTA HERE!" he breathed raggedly. Kagami seriously could care less the consequences he might face later.

The urge to punch someone in their face had never been so fucking strong before Kagami had to clench his fists into white.

"And the tiger just ROARED~" his customer barked a laugh. "Now I kind of understand why those perverts love you so much."

Kagami gritted his teeth.

"Brutal, loud," the tanned fingers uncurled one by one, as though counting his points. "Harsh, wild, short-temper, and possibly _tighter_… things you can never get from women," there was a hint of smugness in his voice. "But, that's that. Bet your service ain't that good."

Kagami was boiling with rage. It wasn't because he took a pride in this filthy job—he never did, it was disgusting—but the arrogance and provocation the bastard expressed irritated him so much he could kill him with his bare hands (or at least, that's what Kagami thought).

"Fine, then," Kagami hissed. "Let's see how great your resistance is."

The tanned male just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"You asked for it," Kagami muttered under his breath as he crawled closer to the tanned male.

One inch closer, Kagami could feel warmth enveloping his body. He swallowed thickly, sweat beading on his neck. But, he blamed it on the humidity of the small room.

He slowly pushed his hands up beneath the midnight hakama. And _'gosh!' _just by feeling the hardness of the muscles beneath it made Kagami's stomach quiver.

Munching on his lips, Kagami peeled the hakama off of the shoulders, and again his heart stopped for a moment at the sight. There wasn't an ounce of excess flesh on him everywhere, just slabs of honed, tanned muscles. His crimson eyes swept over washboard abs that wrapped with white bandage.

Kagami wondered how it felt to touch the skin underneath the white cloth.

"Like what are you seeing?" whispered a raspy voice. Kagami's ear felt burn and his body shivered at the warm breath but he didn't reply. He could smell the richly masculine scent of his skin, and it made him giddy.

Steeling his nerves, Kagami brought his hand down to the lower part. His fingertips danced along the curves and creases on the clothes. When his fingers brushed a familiar bulge, Kagami gasped almost immediately.

It felt… so big.

He gulped down his saliva as he stared down at it.

His lust bloomed inside him, heart quickening. The air left Kagami's lungs in rush, followed immediately by every bit of common sense he possessed, but he managed to steady himself.

Now, Kagami was torn between two. Part of him yearned to give in and just lick it, devour it shamelessly until his lust sated, making the tanned male scream and beg to fuck him (or to be fucked). The pheromone radiated off of him so strong Kagami almost couldn't resist.

However, part of him screamed 'No!' and wanted to push the tanned male away. He didn't want to be stereotyped as a whore, at least not by this tanned male.

He didn't know why, but deep down, Kagami wanted to do it with him in a right way.

_'WHY?!'_

"You…" a pair of strong hands led Kagami's head up. The warmth, scent of his skin was an aphrodisiac and intoxicant at once, spurring Kagami's desire for the tanned male. He sucked in breath. Kagami couldn't help but stare into the calming navy blue irises.

A splash of yellow-orange lights brightened the tanned face. A deafening silence fell upon the small room as they locked gazes. Short navy blue framed his sculptured face, a blade of nose, firm etched lips… _'goddamit…' _Kagami's heart was beating furiously, his lips parted to accommodate faster breaths.

Slowly, Kagami was drawn to him.

And a flick of fingers on his forehead nudged Kagami out of the spell.

"You're taking way too long," said the tanned male, a wolfish grin plastered on his lips again.

Feeling embarrassed, Kagami instinctively backed away while covering his abused forehead.

His customer rose to his feet and fixed his hakama, pulling out a sheathed sword from under the wooden table that had missed from Kagami's sight. _'He's a samurai?!'_ He swung on his heel and headed to the door. "You know what; you're fun to play with."

_'Fun?!' _Kagami snapped his head up so quickly it gave him whiplash.

"If the fate is a twisted bastard, we might run into each other again at Tanabata festival," he said, taking another step forward.

_'Wait, name—!'_ however, the tanned male had long gone from his sight, to Kagami's dismay. His hands fell helplessly to his sides, a weigh settling on his heart.

Kagami slumped on the tatami and curled himself into a ball. Reminiscences from their encounter resurfaced, and every part he'd touched—his face, hands, and even his abused forehead—left trails of fire behind, making Kagami excited and his body flush feverishly.

He cupped his hardening member. "What is happening to me?"

-x-x-x-

A blast of warm air punched Aomine in his face as he trudged down the street. Cicadas erupted in an ear-splitting whine. More lanterns lit up to brighten the street. The moon finally had come to the sky throne by the time he hit the street.

Despite of calm look he was wearing, his pace betrayed him. He clutched his sword. People bowed down in fear as he strutted over, but he paid no heed to them.

Aomine walked as fast as his legs could carry and pulled into an abrupt halt once he'd reached the great gate of his house.

He crouched down and scratched his head furiously. The episode from the geisha house flooded through his cluttered mind.

_'What the hell was that?! I'm supposed to be a ladykiller, not a guykiller! Wait, that sounds so hot too. No! I'm not normal anymore! His heavenly touch! His hands! They must be hands of gods!'_

Aomine remembered the face geisha had worn. Flushed, kissable, lick-able, _fuckable_! His member hardened again. Just trying to imagine those sinful lips wrapping around his throbbing cock, head bobbing up and down, tongue swirling around the head could make Aomine come right here, right now.

If only that redhead didn't hesitate… if only he didn't hesitate…

He would've ravished him right away.

But… he'd _hesitated!_

Oh dear _Kami-sama_, he must have gone crazy for denying his raging hormones, denying his opportunity, denying his _paid meal_. Aomine seriously couldn't fathom his own action. But again, he was into boobs. And the geisha was… a dude! He didn't carry any men's hope on his chest. His biceps were like stone, not soft like buns. What kind of spell the geisha had used to him?

_'It's gotta be hands of gods! I'm positive!'_

Rapt in his thoughts, he didn't hear feet come walking after him until he felt a hard kick on his butt.

Aomine whipped his head and ran his eyes along a black figure standing behind him. A pair of glasses reflected the moonlight into his blue irises. Aomine grunted. His hardened member immediately softened at the sight. _'A cock blocker.'_ Besides, he could recognize that wicked smile everywhere. "…Imayoshi-san."

"It is really Aomine," a trace of Kyoto accent layered his voice. "You shouldn't sit here. I really don't wanna hear people talking 'bout seeing floating white teeth in front of my house."

His uncle snickered like a fox. His wicked smirk, inky black hair hung over his sunken face and the black hakama covered his slender body had Imayoshi Shouichi a mysterious aura. Other people might avoid making contact with him, but not Aomine—though Imayoshi-san sometimes (scratch that, most of times, actually) annoyed the hell out of him.

While others had turned their back to him right after his parents' death, Imayoshi-san had offered his hand even though Imayoshi-san and his father were merely stepbrothers.

And Aomine was grateful to meet him for it—secretly, of course.

"That's not funny, Imayoshi-san," he lazily got to his feet. Under dimmed moonlight, his eyes could make out a shape of papers in Imayoshi's right clutch. "What's that?" he asked as he swiftly snatched the papers from his uncle. "Love letters?"

Imayoshi jabbed Aomine's side—to Aomine's dismay—and retrieved them back. "It's called 'mind-your-own-business' letters. Anyway, where were you the whole evening?" he changed the course of conversation.

"Do I need to report to you every fucking second?" Aomine sighed tiredly.

"No if I know exactly where you are. Momoi will be sad if you keep ditching her."

"She'll be fine without me. She has Ryou to play with her. And I don't think I wanna see her face today."

"Lover spat? What did you do?"

"… I wasted her money on something else," his mind retreated back to a certain redhead, but for his own sake and his uncle's, Aomine quickly shoved it away. In case the image might spur his cock back to life.

Imayoshi smiled. "Wow, that's bad, yanno. She's gonna grow some devil horns."

"I can hear you laughing at my fate."

"Oh my, how could you think of bad of me? Never mind, your beloved uncle has come to rescue," Imayoshi patted Aomine's back. Aomine just rolled his eyes. "I'll help ya', but in return, you have to join dinner with me. How does that sound?"

Aomine snorted. "I'd rather have Satsuki kill me than listen to you ramble about politics and shits."

"Aw~ my nephew hurt me. Where my cute angel has gone to?" he feigned hurt, the sickening smirk still playing across his face. "I remember that you cried one night, begging me to stay with you forever and another forever."

"Strange I can't recall any of those things. Probably they were only your imagination," Aomine ambled past his uncle, scratching behind of his neck. He pushed the wooden gate emblazoned with the circle and panther of the Aomine family crest, revealing a great front entrance.

"Don't be shy, Dai-chan~ you were so cute back then," Imayoshi hummed, shadowing Aomine's step to the entrance. "I still can remember your tiny fingers curled tightly around mine, big teary blue puppy eyes staring up at me while you were murmuring 'Sho-jichan, don't leave me, I'll—'"

"—Imayoshi-san," Aomine curtly ended Imayoshi's trip down memory lane.

"Yes, Dai-chan?"

"Like I said; just your imagination."

* * *

I admire Imayoshi Shouichi, he's wicked.

If you notice, putting 'Taiga' joke there seems so irrelevent, especially when the setting is Edo era. But again, Kagami's name is a modern name (I'm not sure about Aomine, tho) and no way there would be any modern name back then. So, let's fuck the logic a little bit, 'kay?

So now, I lend you guys my ears to listen to your suggestion, complaints, curses, or any vocabs that you think listed under review synonyms.


End file.
